


Sorry Princess.

by BooBear87



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Betrayal, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Friendship, Love/Hate, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooBear87/pseuds/BooBear87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie was not an agent to be messed with. There was no room for emotions, for friends.<br/>She was Hydra's greatest, so it seemed only fitting she worked with their Asset.<br/>"We don't want any mistakes now, do we?"<br/>She had big decisions to make. For the first time in her life putting others before herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry Princess.

Taken down for rewriting.

I've finally (FINALLY!) figured out where I want this story to go and my original timelines don't match up with that.

Watch this space.


End file.
